


Christmas Eve with Yosuke

by corpsecandle



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Possible smut later, The angst is minor don't worry. It's briefly mentioned but in a sweet way?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsecandle/pseuds/corpsecandle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persona 4 female protagonist spends Christmas Eve with Yosuke. They exchanges both gifts & memories.  Short, cute, fluffy stuff. Possible smut later if I feel like writing a second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve with Yosuke

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the female protagonist sort of flatly because, hey, these things are meant to be written as reader self inserts, right? So, Yosuke does most of the talking here. Like I said I might write a second smutty chapter. I hope some fellow Yosuke fans can enjoy this eheh. ^_^

“Thanks for having me over here tonight,” said Yosuke. “Ugh..,” he groaned, “I would have invited you to my place, but you know Teddie would have been pestering us. Plus, this morning…” he paused, grimacing. 

“…We found… roaches. Everywhere. They’re like - invading my whole house! Especially in my room,” he complained. “And It’s all because of Teddie leaving his snacks everywhere. That bear is more trouble than he’s worth. …Well, anyway we sprayed the whole house with pesticides, and I wouldn’t want you getting sick so…”

He noticed the blank look on his girlfriend’s face and trailed off, looking a bit embarrassed. “S-sorry. I’m sure the last thing a girlfriend wants to hear from her boyfriend on Christmas Eve is…something about cockroaches.”

She smiled at him, and he laughed awkwardly. Yosuke was being his usually dorky self, saying things without really thinking and then regretting them immediately afterwords. It was a charm point of his, in a way.

“I’ve never really done this before …I mean… you are my first girlfriend and all. …ehe..Way to be smooth on Christmas Eve, huh?” he winced.  
“I like that about you. It’s endearing,” she replied. 

He slowly began to smile again. “As long as you think so…hey, anyway, this cake looks amaaaazing!” he fawned over it like an excited kid. “Did you really make this all by yourself? That doesn’t surprise me, though. You’re the only girl in our little group who can actually cook. I… always love it when you pack me lunch and then we eat it together…” he averted eye contact, smiling shyly. “You’re too good to me, you know that?”

“…I got you something, too,” he said nervously.

He retrieved a tiny square shaped, flat object from his coat pocket, wrapped in orange wrapping paper with a yellow bow on top.  
As she tore the wrapping paper from it slowly, Yosuke shifted with nervous anticipation. 

“Uh…maybe…we could listen to it together, you know?”

Inside the wrapping was a case containing a CD. On the CD, he had written the year in sharpie, as well as an ai ai gasa with he and his girlfriends names in it. It was very corny and childish, but sweet nontheless. He even doodled lots of little hearts on the case. 

“Thank you _so_ much, Yosuke. I'll cherish this.”

He smiled. “When we sit really close so we can listen to music together with my headphones,” he began, “I feel so peaceful like that with you… and I sort of… always take note of what songs you like, so…I thought you could listen to those songs when we’re apart and…think of me.”

His expression turned to a distant, wry smile. “I don’t mean to get all depressing, but I do think about it, you know. About you leaving, when this is all over…” he said bitterly.  
“Distance… doesn’t matter, does it? It might be selfish of me to ask but…Our relationship won’t change even when you move back, right?”

“Of course not. I want to be with you forever, Yosuke. You're so special to me. No matter the distance, you’ll still be my boyfriend, _and_ my partner.”

He smiled warmly again, looking almost teary eyed. “You're special to me too, you know," he replied, this time bravely holding eye contact, despite the growing blush on his face. "I love you so much," he added sincerely.

“I love you too, Yosuke.” 

(You had a wonderful Christmas Eve with Yosuke.)

“It’s probably getting late, isn’t it?” he asked solemnly. 

“It’s Christmas Eve. Don’t you want to stay the night?

“R-really?!" he sputtered. "...Don’t get mad or think I'm a perv or anything, but I was really hoping you’d say that!"

(Christmas continues...)

**Author's Note:**

> God I hope that CD isn't full of Nickelback and all the other trash Yosuke listens to.  
> Just in case anyone is wondering, an ai ai gasa is a "love love umbrella". It's the Japanese equivalent of writing "[NAME]+[NAME] 4EVER" inside a heart.


End file.
